Old gem, new love (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: Gaster plans to propose to his girlfriend soon, but acquiring a ring is a problem. He asks Asgore and Toriel to get help, and the queen of monsters quickly comes up with a solution. Wishing Gaster's happiness, Toriel makes him a honorable offer which isn't that easy for Gaster to accept. But Toriel is insisting, because she cares.


**Sequel story to my "Once Upon A Handplate" fanfic. If you haven't read the other one, you'll be kinda confused about some things and characters. (As a note, Patty is a cat monster. The twins are humans, thus Gaster's _adoptive_ children.) This short story takes place a couple of days before my other one called "Smoke ring". Gaster had to get that ring somewhere, right? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Undertale" or "Handplates". They belong respectively to Toby Fox and Zarla. I just own my OCs.**

* * *

Gaster was staring at the screen of his laptop, but tapping at the table with his skeletal fingers in nervousness. Now that Patty wasn't at home, he wanted to give Asgore and Toriel a video call. But what he wanted to talk with them about was very serious, so he couldn't bring himself to press the button. After a moment, Gaster let out a quick sigh, and he finally pressed the button. His SOUL was like squeezed out of anxiety as he waited. What if the royals didn't understand? What would he do in that case? Would he have no choice but give up on his plan then? His train of thoughts got interrupted when Asgore's face showed up on the laptop screen. The king of monsters smiled at his friend, saying:  
"Howdy, Gaster! How do you do?"  
"I'm doing alright, Your Majesty. How about you?" - Gaster asked back.  
"Nothing much happens, but we're all good in here." - Asgore replied, then turned his head and called for his wife - "Tori! Come here, we have a call from Gaster!"  
"Really? I'm coming!" - the queen's voice got heard in response.  
"She's making one of her famous pies again." - Asgore said to Gaster.  
"Why am I not surprised?" - Gaster commented with a nostalgic grin.  
It didn't take long for Toriel to show up on her turn and sit right next to Asgore. With a joyful expression, she said:  
"Greetings, Gaster. It's so nice to have a call from you. How is your family doing?"  
"They're all doing alright. Patty and my children went out for a walk." - Gaster replied.  
"Why didn't you go with them? It's not the restricted time for you, yet." - Toriel remarked, after a quick glance on the clock.  
"I know, but I had things to do… or rather, I needed this opportunity to talk with you in private." - the skeleton said honestly - "It's about something Patty mustn't hear."  
"Oh my, you're worrying me, Gaster." - Toriel said - "Are you having secrets from her?"  
"But why? I thought your relationship was going well?" - Asgore added.  
"It is, Your Majesties. The thing is that I... well, I want to… propose to her soon." - Gaster said, averting his gaze.  
A silence followed. Then, as the two royal spouses processed, they praised Gaster for his decision with beaming looks on their faces.  
"This is wonderful, Gaster!" - Toriel exclaimed.  
"I'm so happy! You wanna engage yourself in marriage, it's so…"  
"...Surreal? Yeah, I guess." - Gaster replied with a shrug.  
"I wanted to say 'heartwarming', actually." - Asgore chuckled.  
"We're both proud of you." - Toriel said with a warm smile - "I'm also happy you found the person who makes you happy. Patty is a lovely girl, and you two are perfect together."  
"...Th-Thanks, Your Majesty…" - Gaster blushed a little at the queen's words.  
"When you think you'll propose?" - Asgore asked, with a spark of excitement in his differently colored eyes - "Did you get the ring for her?"  
"Actually,... the ring is partly what I had to talk with you about."  
Gaster felt really awkward. He wasn't sure how to ask what he wanted to ask. He knew he wasn't in the best position to do so, that he shouldn't ask this to the king and queen out of all people, but he couldn't do otherwise. Or he just would be unable to propose to Patty properly!  
"I've been browsing a website with the jewerly offers… There are some interesting rings I saw, that are well-looking and not too expensive, but… sadly they're still too expensive for me. You know better than anyone about my financial situation…" - Gaster explained.  
"Oh dear…" - Asgore understood the problem.  
Since Gaster was electronically supervised for his past crimes, he couldn't have a job, even less work as a scientist. Thus he and his family were sustained by the monster king. The money provided was for Gaster and his family to live a normal life, but it didn't allow him to buy a proposal ring for his girlfriend.  
"The jewelers don't like to sell on credit. ...And it wouldn't be elegant to propose with an unpaid ring anyway…" - Gaster went on, before inhaling shakily - "Your Majesties, I... I really hate to ask you this, but… but would it be possible to… get an advance?"  
Gaster wanted to sink into the ground at the moment. It was wrong to ask them for money in his situation, after everything he's done. But he was desperate. He really wanted to get a ring Patty deserved. __"I must look so pathetic right now…"__ \- he thought. He then spoke again, in a fast and nervous way:  
"But I promise we can live okay with a smaller budget for a couple of months..! We'll manage… And if you want me to do anything in return for the favor, I-"  
"Gaster." - Toriel stopped him gently.  
The former scientist stopped his rambling and looked at the couple with anxiety. Despite that both Asgore and Toriel had soft expressions, he was still anxious that he'd get called back to order and shamed for his inappropriate request.  
"Gaster… We understand completely." - Asgore reassured his friend - "We'd be only willing to help you get the perfect ring for Patty."  
"My request must be quite a burden to you…" - Gaster said, looking down at his fidgetting hands.  
"No, it isn't." - Toriel shook her head.  
"Despite the situation, you're our friend, Gaster." - Asgore said.  
"Even more than that. You are our family." - Toriel added, then her face lit up, like when an interesting thought crossed her mind - "In fact, I may have just the perfect solution for your problem."  
Toriel looked at Asgore and after a moment, the king seemed to catch what his wife was thinking of. The two monsters nodded lightly at each other, while Gaster arched an eyebrow in curiosity and mild confusion.  
"...What is this 'solution', if you don't mind me to ask..?"  
"How about I come by your home tomorrow?" - Toriel suggested with a smile - "We can discuss it then?"  
After short thinking, Gaster agreed to this, allowing Toriel to come by the next day. He had no idea what the queen had in mind, but he was curious and he hoped it could actually solve his problem. After he ended the video call, he let himself relax in his chair and let out a long sigh. Maybe he'd have a ring to propose to Patty, after all.

The next day, Toriel showed up at the threshold of Gaster's house like promised. The queen was greeted warmly by the family. The kids, as well as Patty, were glad to see her. Toriel had brought a butterscotch pie she'd baked the previous day.  
"Wait, so you baked __two__ pies yesterday?" - Gaster asked with an incredulous expression.  
He was referring to the fact he knew from the video call she's been baking the previous day. Toriel smiled and replied:  
"Well, I was in a __wonderful mood__ last afternoon. So I just felt like to bake another pie for you."  
Gaster caught that it was his announcement about the upcoming proposal that really excited Toriel. He nodded lightly in response. Patty clapsed her hands together in joy and said:  
"Sweet! I just love your pies, Your Majesty!"  
Toriel couldn't help but smile more in response. Sam and Piper, who have been playing in the garden before Toriel's arrival, decided to resume their activity. But before doing so, Sam asked:  
"It's okay if we go now?"  
"Yes, of course. Have fun, my children." - Toriel replied - "We'll yet have a chance to talk before I go."  
"Cool! Shall you come see us in the garden later, Toriel?" - Piper asked with excited eyes - "I'm learning to use the hoop like a skip rope! I wasn't very good at first… but now I'm getting better at it!"  
"Impressive... But be careful with that, alright?" - the goat monster said with a slightly worried tone.  
"She almost tripped and fell on her face at her very first try." - Sam commented with a hint of a grin.  
"Well, like you said, I __almost__ tripped!" - Piper replied, her hands on her hips.  
"But for your safety, please don't play with the hoop while you're by yourselves." - Gaster requested seriously - "When we're done in here, then you can show your trick."  
"Alright… We'll play lawn bowling instead." - the girl said, before turning to Patty - "Hey Patty, maybe you can join us? It's more fun when we're more!"  
"Right, it'll be cool if you join us!" - Sam agreed with his sister.  
"Gladly!" - Patty accepted, her eyes shining, before turning to Gaster and Toriel - "May you just… not judge my painting here too harshly? It's yet very unfinished."  
The cat monster was referring to a painting she had recently started and that she's been working on until Toriel's arrival. The canvas was currently lying on the coffee table, exposed to everyone's eyes. It wasn't entirely colored yet, and there was obviously no shadowing, making the future maserpiece look a bit flat.  
"Don't worry about that." - Gaster replied, a shadow of an amused smile on his face.  
"I'm sure the finished version will look georgeous." - Toriel reassured the young woman.  
With a relieved smile, Patty followed the twins to play in the garden. Gaster and Toriel were left by themselves, which would allow them to talk in all secrecy. When they sat down on the couch, Gaster started:  
"Your Majesty... Thank you a lot for your consideration. I don't know what I'd do otherwise…"  
"Well, luckily you'll never have to find this out." - Toriel replied softly, before her face took a more solemn tone - "Gaster, I know you originally asked for money and that you wanted to buy a ring for Patty by yourself. But… I can offer you an alternative."  
Toriel took a small sack from her pocket, then she pulled its content out, revealing… a ring. Gaster's eyes widened when he saw it, as he recognized it. He had seen it a couple of times before on Toriel's finger.  
"Your Majesty..? Is this..?"  
"Yes, Gaster. It's the ring that Asgore gave me when he proposed to me a very long time ago." - Toriel confirmed Gaster's suspicion.  
The queen of monsters had a small nostalgic smile on her face. It was long before the War. The two Boss Monsters were known just as Prince Asgore and Lady Toriel, back then. They both were yet so young, and Asgore barely even had facial hair (besides his white fur). The proposal happened in the floral garden of the royal palace, a garden they loved so much, where they'd sneak for romantic encounters… Toriel almost teared up at the memory, but she quickly composed herself. Instead, she took Gaster's hand in her own and she said:  
"This ring is very special to me… this is why I'm giving it to you. I want you give it to Patty when you'll propose."  
"What?" - Gaster's good eye briefly widened - "But..."  
"Yes, I know. The ring's too large for Patty's finger. But I know a jeweler who makes miracles, he can shrink the ring with his craft skills and a bit of magic. Metals have no secrets for him!" - Toriel reassured the skeleton.  
"That's nice of you, but what I wanted to say is… I can't possibly accept it." - Gaster protested - "The ring's valuable to you, you should give it to Asriel when the time comes."  
"Asriel has a long lifetime ahead, he's a future king. He'll be able to please his future spouse by acquiring the best ring of all jewerly stores!" - Toriel replied with a smile - "He doesn't need my ring as much as you do."  
"Your Majesty, I... I'm honored, but… but I think the ring should stay in the royal family." - Gaster said, fidgetting his normal hands, and the signing of his magic hands a bit uneven.  
"Look, Gaster. If I really wanted to keep it warm for Asriel, I would have." - Toriel said gently, yet insistingly - "I want to give it to __you__."  
"But I don't deser-"  
"Don't you say that word again, Gaster." - Toriel cut him off firmly - "The past is in the past. Now, it's the future we must think of. Your future with Patty."  
Gaster sighed and looked at the ring Toriel was handing to him. Hesitantly, he took it in his hand to have a closer look. It was an old ring, but it surely was beautiful. The band was made of white gold, and the diamond looked gorgeous. Gaster knew Patty would love it. But due to the uniqueness of the ring, he was still hesitating. The ring was ancient, belonging to the queen herself for decades. And more to that, it was given as engagement between the royal couple! How could Gaster possibly accept it?  
"It's a very beautiful ring, but... but it's the symbol of yours and His Majesty's love." - Gaster said, handing the ring back.  
"Gaster… I must admit that I haven't always treated this ring well. Until the separation, I've cherished it. But after Asgore declared war against humanity, and after I left, I let the ring lie in a dark and dusty corner of a drawer. I wanted it out of my sight, and it laid there untouched until the Barrier was broken. And then, I... even after reconciling with Asgore, I wouldn't wear it. I think I just lost the habit to wear it, after all those long years." - Toriel told with a sad tone - "I've tried once, but it felt too strange to have it around my finger again. Maybe there's a part of guilt too. I did betray my ring, in a way. So I just kept it in my jewerly box... until today."  
Toriel then opened Gaster's palm and placed her old ring on a safe spot between the hole and his fingers, before closing it in a fist that she then held tightly in her own furry hands. Looking into the skeleton's eyes, Toriel said:  
"I don't want to bind this ring to a sad past and a shattered marriage. I want to give it a new life, to unite a new love. I prefer to see it shining on the finger of a wonderful woman, rather than lie unused at the bottom of a box."  
"I... I don't know what to say..." - Gaster replied after a moment.  
"Then don't say anything and accept my gift." - Toriel said with a smile, though on edge of tears - "When I look at you and Patty, I see how happy you two are together. True love is rare, but I know you have it. Thus I know you two are worthy of this ring."  
A quiet moment passed and then, as Gaster's eyes momentarily glowed its default yellow color, he nodded. Toriel then pulled Gaster in a warm embrace, while Gaster burried his face into the queen's purple outfit.  
"I'm proud of you, Gaster." - Toriel whispered - "And I want you to be truly happy. May you and Patty be that way forever."  
Gaster didn't reply anything, but it wasn't needed. He was obviously moved. He could guess how hard it was for Toriel to give away her old ring, despite being unable to wear it, and so he was infinitely grateful that she was giving him the possibility to propose to Patty. The two then pulled away and Toriel wiped her tears from the corners of her eyes.  
"So... what now? I mean, you mentioned the possibility to shrink the size of the gold band." - Gaster asked.  
"I'll trust the ring to the jeweler later today. All you'll have to do is to go get it at his store in a couple of days."  
"Thank you a lot, Your Majesty." - Gaster finally said - "For everything."  
"It's only natural, Gaster." - Toriel replied softly - "After all, I've taken care of you like of my own child."  
At that moment, Patty, Piper and Sam walked back inside the house. The three looked like they had fun. The twins then rushed to Toriel and begged her to follow them in the garden.  
"Please! Can I show you the hoop trick?" - Piper begged her enthousiastically.  
"And then can we play other things with you?" - Sam suggested - "Providing you're not leaving yet."  
"No, I can stay for another fifteen minutes or so." - Toriel smiled at the twins, standing up from the couch.  
The queen already managed to discreetely slide the ring back in the small sack and in her pocket. Before leaving in the garden with the children, Toriel gave a secret look to Gaster, who caught the message. He'd collect the ring when it would be ready. When Gaster and Patty were left alone, the skeleton wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, bringing her closer. He gently kissed Patty's blond hair, making her look at him curiously:  
"What's on your mind, Gaster?"  
"Just how much you make me happy." - Gaster replied, tightening his embrace just a little.  
Patty smiled in response and turning around, she stood on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on his teeth. Gaster looked into her big golden eyes, before granting her a light kiss in return. Very soon, he would ask her to be his wife. And if she said "yes"... what bound them together would become official. But this would all happen later. For now, Gaster would just enjoy the feeling of Patty being in his arms, and of her soft lips against his teeth.

* * *

**A/N: ****I thought that Toriel giving her ring to Gaster would be a beautiful gesture. It shows how much she cares for him and wants him to be happy. She's been his foster mom for years after all, so it's only normal! This story was an outstanding excuse to write a moment between the two.**


End file.
